Black Cat
by drago123
Summary: I was just a normal boy… of course until some mafia boss decides to kill my whole family… I been investigating for the murderer for a long time… and the leads all lead to Gotham… Follows the 2004 cartoon. Story starts in season 3. Pairings? You decide. Be it straight or gay or bisexual or a harem. Oc-insert.


_**I really hate myself… I release a lot of stories and I don't even update them so much anymore… why am I burdening myself by making more? Because I have too much fucking ideas already… but for the first time ever! This story is confirmed not to have any Yaoi! Well not the main characters anyway… as much I fantasied my OC fuck the living hell out of Robin… it just wouldn't fit Well pairings are undecided but if there is enough request for yaoi… well I will make a small exception. ***__**Smirks**__*****_

_**Summary: I was just a normal boy… of course until some mafia boss decides to kill my whole family… I been investigating for the murderer for a long time… and the leads all lead to Gotham… Follows the 2004 cartoon. Story starts in season 3.**_

* * *

My name was Jeff Kennedy. I am of average of height and have a lean figure. I have red eyes and straight black hair and I once loved my life

My life has changed a lot since the death of my family… I have travelled the world looking for information… looking for the guy that killed my love ones… the guy who turned me into something not human.

I was kidnapped right after I saw my parents being slaughtered and used as an experimental lab-rat for a year… before I finally broke out of that hellhole. Though I only managed, as my captives were distracted as police raided the place.

All of them were arrested… though I am not that naïve. I know that there was an organization backing them… and I intend to find them.

The experiments that was done to me have turned me into… a half-cat… It was ridiculous. I have cat ears above my head and a tail, which after a few days I managed to use it as an extra limb. I was lucky enough that I am able to freely make the ears and tails disappear… though making them disappear would make some perks disappear.

Being a half-cat really give a lot of advantage. I can make my nails sharpen at will making it good for … scratching people at vulnerable parts… My ears are more sensitive and can pick up sounds… and I am able to jump from some high places and still land on my feet… even though that hurt as hell. My reflexes were already good at first but now it is amazing. My reaction time have also increased and I don't make a single sound when I walk… of course those will disappear if my get out of my "cat" mode as I like to call it so I will need to train until I reached an acceptable level.

And frankly those abilities I was cursed with are actually a bit of a blessing. They are useful for stealing and looking for information, and I was already known as I got my university degree at 12 in engineering so breaking locks and hacking isn't really a problem… though I did need a lot of training.

During my… job, I dress in a black hoodie with holes to show my ears and my tails outside from a… hole in my black cargo pants. I also wore yellow contacts over my red eyes.

I was never really noticed as I didn't really steal anything and I was always not caught in act. I compile the data on the spot and didn't really need to steal any documents.

I will have to say my search was going smoothly… until the data point towards Gotham… Ok maybe it is not that bad since I am not in Metropolis, as I will have to deal with some over powered maniacs but still…

From what I have heard it seems like the bat and the police is working side-by-side now… great more ways to fuck with me…

I sighed as I boarded my plane… I was lucky that my parents left so much money.

My name now is Drake Lee. I am currently on a plane to Gotham from Europe. I am currently 15 and I hate my life.

* * *

Reaching Gotham wasn't pleasant… When the plane landed we were immediately hijacked and guess by whom? The infamous Joker…

I barely managed to dodge his laughter grenade or something and tried to run out… and guess what? THE Bane was outside… I then found out apparently some rich jock was in the same plane as me and it seems that they want to extort from him…

Just as I was about to decide to turn into my cat-form to escape… guess what? Batman is here to save the day! No seriously, he came in by kicking Bane out of the way. I grabbed my luggage and ran out with the crowd… of course no before slipping a tracker onto the bat's cloak… What? It is good to know your potential enemies location.

I sighed before walking off only to find myself being tapped in the shoulder. I turned to see batman…

"I believe this is yours." He handed me my tracker and walked off… thank goodness I am in disguise.

"Uh… Thanks." I muttered out before running away. He just started at me before disappearing again…

I was not so naïve that he would not put trackers on me… in fact he put quite a few… I quickly removed them before going in to a nearby store and changed my disguise… I was lucky enough for him not to find me as a threat as he did not bothered to follow me… damn I am not going to enjoy being here…

I sighed before walking to the apartment I rented which was in the more peaceful side of Gotham and nearest to the high school that I signed up for. (Acting as a parent of course.)

I will be entering school tomorrow.

* * *

"Now class we will have a new classmate with us today. Mr. Lee, please I enter." That was my cue to go in. I walked in my original look and stand in the middle of the class. Before I got to introduce myself I was knocked over.

I groaned and opened my eyes to see a red headed girl flushing before helping me up.

"Babara Gordon, late again, why am I not surprised. Detention!" The teacher sneered at her. She glared at the teacher before muttering a sorry at me and walked to her seat.

I sighed before introducing myself to the crowd and happily went to my seat before staring into blank face before waiting for class to be over.

After class is over is just hurried and went home without greeting anyone… I have a lot to do that night.

… And of course it did not went well… why?

You see I was in a museum, the owner of the museum had some documents stored in a museum, apparently the owner was involved in some drug trafficking and have dealt with the guys that killed my family… but guess what? He put the documents in a safe…

Normally that wouldn't deter me in any bit since I am confident that I can hack into it… but apparently he stored some cat artifacts in the safe as well… so guess what happened… Yup… I met Catwoman.

I sighed before jumping down from my hiding place.

She immediately tensed and turned.

"You're not the bat… who are you little kitty?" She purred as she saw my ears and tail.

"Just a little thief… though I wonder why the bat haven't come yet? You have passed many of his little surveillance cameras…" I said as I pulled out a couple of cameras that I found…

Her eyes widen a bit as she smirks. "Well you must have quite a talent there my precious. Don't worry about the bat… he is just dealing with a new criminal that just appeared… someone named… Poison Ivy… did I get that name right? Well whatever… what were you looking for?"

"Some document that is inside that safe."

"Well I have something that I want in that safe as well… would you be so kind to open it for me?" I sighed again.

In no time at all I opened the safe with my hacking device… inside there were many papers presumably the documents I am looking for… and in the middle was a cat artifact…

Catwoman licked her lips and jumped in reaching for the artifact.

"Wait! There is…" I shouted out before alarms rang out.

"… Security systems." I finished.

Security guards immediately surrounded us. Catwoman and I moved backed a few steps before out backs meet each other…

"Would you be so kind to help me out?"

I sighed before taking out my chains…

She smirked and took out her whip.

"Well boys… lets show you how cats scratch when they're surrounded."

They didn't stand a chance, and before they know it Catwoman and I were already outside in a safe distance on a roof.

"Well, I have to say I'm impressed cutie." She said before patting my head… then she blinked in surprise…

"These ears are real?"

"Yes…"

"Then that means…" She smiled a bit and grabbed my tail and rubbed it in an affectionate manner.

Pleasure shot through me and I couldn't help but purr before glaring at her... only to find out she had disappeared only to leave a small not.

I looked at the note and groaned when I saw the content.

"_Dear cutie pie…_

_I had fun with our activities today. If you want to have a date again just call me by this number: XXXXXXXXXXXXX Would you like to be my partner-in-crime… if you don't you can always be my pet. I always want a little cat-boy…_

_Love_

_Catwoman."_

Though what is worse is what in the newspaper the next day.

"_Two Cats Strike!_

_Catwoman have strike again in the Gotham Museum yesterday. She had stolen a valuable artifact "The Cat-Rain" and it seems like she was not alone. A youth dress in black with a pair of cat ears and a tail was seen with her helping with her escape. The mysterious youth have shown high combat abilities and quick reflexes as he battle with the security guard of Gotham Museum. We do not know what relationship he has with the notorious thief but it is safe to say he is Catwoman's apprentice. The now named " Black Cat" is added to the wanted list, police is now looking for anyone who have any information on this new thief…"  
_

My life is going to be much harder it seems.

* * *

_**How do you like it? Was it good, bad, excellent, or horrible? Please review!**_


End file.
